Gotta Swing
by KarenHarris
Summary: New Directions takes on the music of the swing era as their weekly challenge.


"Gotta Swing"

Scene 1: History Class

Mr. Sam Brooks, an African American teacher, is speaking to the Twentieth Century US History Class, "Class, for the rest of the fall semester, we are going to study World War II." Groans emerge and some muttering is heard from the students. In an effort to quell the classroom, Mr. Brooks continues, "Okay, I know it seems like a long time to devote to one event in US history, but I recently read results from a questionnaire administered to Americans about this period and was astonished to learn how little is known about this very important experience in our nation's , let's get started. First question, when did World War II start? Anyone?"

Artie raises his hand, "Mr. Brooks, the war started on December 7, 1941 after Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Japanese."

"Not quite right, Artie; your answer is partially correct. That was the incident which prompted America's involvement in the second world war. Actually, the official start date was September 1, 1939 when the German army invaded Poland. England and France, as allies of Poland, declared war on Germany. In Spring of 1940, France was invaded and occupied. So, for almost two years, England was largely fighting a war in Europe, North Africa and Asia without official US involvement. The former Soviet Union, initially had signed a non-aggression pact with Germany, but then Hitler decided to invade in 1941."

"Before I forget, I want to remind you that we have a field trip on Wednesday to the Veterans Residential Facility where we will meet some very interesting people who can tell you what this time was really like. Now let's turn to page 347 and examine the map of Europe in 1939."

Scene 2: Glee Club Music Room

Mr. Shuester is speaking, "Instead of my suggesting our challenge for this week, I would really like to hear from you, any ideas?"

Rachel raises her hand. "Mr. Shuester, we were learning about World War II in our history class this morning. Maybe we should go retro and sing the music from that time period."

Mr. Shuester is walking towards the white board and turns around, looking directly at Rachel, "Excellent idea. Any objections or further suggestions?"

The classroom is quiet.

"Okay, let me think for a minute about this." He writes on the board, the years: 1935-1945.

"Now, this is going to take some research on your part. Talk to your older relatives, surf the net, and look at old movies from that period. Now I have to warn you, some of the lyrics may seem a bit hokey or quaint, but you have to understand that it was a different time and the music reflects that era. In fact there was at least one song I can think of that was not allowed on the radio because of the content of its lyrics, and was only played as an instrumental."

Tina, raises her hand, "What song was that, Mr. Shue?" Will turns to her and says, "Tina, this is your chance to play Nancy Drew and find out. "

Will returns to the white board and is speaking while writing, "I want each of you to come up with your own song. Try searching under the topic: Classic American Songbook or Big Band Era."

He then walks over to the pianist and whispers in his ear. We hear the introduction to Ellington's song, "It Don't Mean a Thing if It Ain't Got that Swing."

Will starts singing softly and with each line a little louder and the students start to become more involved. At the end of the song, he looks at the Glee Club and announces, "New Directions, Let's do some time travel."

Scene 3 : A local coffee establishment. It is later that same day

Kurt is sitting at the table with his lap top open. Mercedes, carrying a cup of coffee, slides into the chair next to him.

"Thanks for helping me. I am stumped. I have a report due in English and don't have time to do this. What should I sing? "

Kurt responds, "Well, Mercedes. I think you have two choices, Ella or Billie."

Mercedes smiles. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that? You are so smart."

Kurt replies, "As much as I would like to, I cannot take credit for this brilliant idea. The Warblers just finished working on the same assignment two weeks ago. I suppose Finn will be asking for help, too. He asked me to meet him here just about now."

Mercedes gets up and starts to leave. "Thanks for getting me started. "

As Mercedes is leaving, some of the boys from Glee come into the coffee shop and approach Kurt.

Finn speaks first, "Bro, I really need your help. We have a big game this week and I need to concentrate on that and now Mr. Shue is asking us to do all of this research on music from 65 years ago. Didn't you just do this music?"

Kurt, "So good of you to notice my activities. Here, let me show you something the Warblers did." Kurt swings his computer laptop so that Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike can read the screen. Puck responds: "definitely not cool, but if we did this, we could all be done and get back to our Xs and Os."

Kurt explains : "The Mills brothers did this song and it was popular and well, this seems like the right place for you to practice!"

Kurt and the boys begin singing, "Java Jive" after they have sung the first verse, Mr. Shue walks through the door. He is smiling and very proud of them. After they finish, he acknowledges their efforts: "Very nice. But what part of, I want each of you to do your own research didn't you understand?"

Scene 4: The Teacher's Lounge, the next day

Sue accosts Will by saying, "There he is. My favorite time keeper!"

Will replies, "Sue, what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know that ripe old saying that even a broken clock is right twice a day. Well, it looks like you were right. I heard that your musical midgets are planning to "Swing" (she motions in air quotes) this week and well, it gave me an idea for this week's half time show for the Cheerios. "

Will replies, " Okay, I give up. What are you planning?"

"Come to the game on Friday and you'll find out. You know where the stadium is don't you or should I google you a map?" She walks out.

Will turns to Mr. Brooks and says, "Thanks for giving the Glee club their challenge for this week. By the way, tonight is our movie night and I wondered if you had any suggestions?"

Sam looks at him and says, "How about Casablanca?"

Will replies, "That is an inspired choice. It's one of my favorites and I haven't seen it for awhile. He addresses some of the other teachers and everyone agrees this is a great choice." Sam promises to drop off his copy later this afternoon. Will specifically invites Coach Beiste to the movie night.

Scene 5: Tuesday afternoon in the hallway

Rachel sees Finn and says, " I heard what happened yesterday. You know one of my dads collects old sheet music and soundtracks from broadway shows and movies. We found one that was perfect for me and one that I thought you might like to try. She shoves sheet music in front of him.

He grabs the song and says, "Thanks Rachel. I am totally lost on this one."

"Meet me later so we can practice?"

Scene 6: Tuesday afternoon in the music room

Mr. Shuester is addressing the group. Does anyone have anything prepared?

Mercedes raises her hand and says, " Mr. Shue, which would you like to hear, Ella or Billie?"

He turns to the group and asks: "Shall we take a vote?"

The students overwhelmingly vote for Billie.

Mercedes approaches the piano and hands sheet music to the pianist. After he plays the introduction, She sings "God Bless the Child. After she finishes her solo, the group applauds. She returns to her seat.

Will asks, "Anyone else? "

The three uniformed Cheerios leave their seats and start to sing, The Boogie Woogie Boy of Company B"

Will interrupts. "Ladies, this is a great choice, but the assignment was for each one of you to research your own song! "

Scene 7: Veteran's Residential Center , Wednesday morning

The history class is sitting at round tables in a cafeteria setting. Mr. Brooks is standing at the front of the room with a group of elderly people, both men and women."

Class, Mr. Markham has brought this panel of citizens for us to meet today. Let me introduce them to you: Mr. Alfred Markham, an Army veteran who served in Europe with the 82nd airborne; Mr. George Brown, who flew with the Tuskgegee Men's Air Group:, Mrs. Joanne Rosinski , who was a real life Rosie the Riveter; Mr. Harold Smith, a Marine who served in the Big Red One kn Guadalcanal; and Mrs. Susan Bentley who was an army nurse."

Mr. Markham began speaking first. He spoke about the difference in today's Army and how it was in the 1940s when there was a draft. He mentioned that the military was segregated and that there was no "don't' ask, don't tell. " Gays served, they just kept very quiet. I know, I was one.

Mr. Brown spoke movingly of his experience with segregation and a chance to prove himself and serve his country. He also mentioned that he served with Mercedes great grandfather.

Joanne Rosinski talked about the opportunities she had to work and how day care was provided and how as soon as the war was over, the gains which women had made in the work force changed.

Mr. Smith spoke to the students about how war was not glamorous and that he had suffered for years with "battle fatigue." They now call it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. This led to alcoholism and a series of problems in his personal life. He hopes that the VA is doing a better job than they did when he returned to the states.

Mrs. Bentley after describing her experiences as a nurse, she mentioned that the Army nurses were treated differently than the soldiers in terms of benefits .

Scene 8 : Glee Club Music Room, Wednesday afternoon

The room is empty except for the piano player, Rachel and Finn. "Do you like the song?" He mumbles that it is alright without enthusiasm. Sensing his discomfort, Rachel suggests that she sing her song for him. She hands the sheet music to the pianist and sings, "Maybe Some Other Time."

After she finished the song, Finn looks very sad, on the verge tears. Rachel realizes that he is upset and asks what's wrong.

Finn replies that the song she just sang and the one she chose for him remind him of the reality of military life and how couples are separated. He was thinking of his own parents, Singing the song might be just too hard for him.

Rachel is disappointed,, but wants to help. "Finn, I don't know much about psychology, but I think you may have some trouble with abandonment and well, maybe you need to face this. Perhaps working on this song would give you an opportunity to confront some of these sad feelings. Your mom has been able to do so. Why don't you try, please?"

Scene 10: The Glee Club Music Room, later that same day

The students are sitting in their seats. Rachel has just finished her solo and Will is thanking her for her lovely song. He asks for further volunteers. Rachel tries to encourage Finn to get up, but he resists.

Tina raises her hand. "Mr. Shue, I found it! " Will invites to her to take the floor and she sings, "Body and Soul."

After she finishes, Will compliments her, "Outstanding work, Ms. Drew! Anyone else?"

Finn raises his hand. Rachel smiles. "Mr. Shue, we visited the Veteran's Residential Facility today and we were wondering if maybe we could have New Directions give them a concert."

Will is thrilled with this suggestion. "Excellent idea. I' ll see what we can arrange. Now, does anyone have anything prepared? We are running out of week and I need to hear more solos!" Nobody moves.

Scene 11: The Glee Club Music Room, later that same afternoon

The music room is empty and Sam Brooks comes into the class. He comments on the lovely piano and lifts the lid and starts touching the keys. Will mentions that he enjoyed Casablanca. Since he left it out in the car, he will run back out to get it from the parking lot.

While Sam is sitting at the piano, he is playing the beginning of "As Time Goes By". Emma Peabody comes into the room with a file of papers. She looks at him and asks him to play, "As Time Goes By" ala Ingrid Bergman in Casablanca. He starts playing the song and singing the words when Will returns with the DVD. Sam stops playing and senses that this is a delicate situation.

Will hands the DVD to him and Sam quickly exits the room. Will and Emma are alone in the room and he is uncomfortable with her. Like Bogart and Bergman, they discuss Carl's important work as a dentist in the Army reserve and his deployment to Afghanistan. Before she leaves, Emma invites Will to a going away party for Carl as he will be leaving in a couple of days. She informs him that Carl is part of a singing group of dentists called The Drill Team and that it would be nice if Will could bring a date since Carl is a bit touchy about Will. She hands a map to the party.

After she leaves, Sam Brooks returns. Will looks at him and demands that Sam play it again, ala Humphrey Bogart . Reminding him that he played it for her, then he can play it for him. Sam is reluctant at first, but then sits back down and sings the song in its entirety. When he is done, Will complains that of all of the class rooms in the all the schools, she had to walk into his.

Scene 12: The Coffee Café, later that same day

Kurt is sitting at the table with his lap top computer when Sam and Quinn come over. Quinn thanks Kurt for meeting them and helping with this assignment. Kurt says, "I have two words for you: Fats Waller. "

Scene 13: The Glee Club Music Room, Thursday afternoon

Will is looking a bit exasperated with the students. Brittany raises her hand. She then explains that she and Artie found songs which were written during the war to celebrate Christmas. Artie reminds the class that the situation has not changed and that there are soldiers serving abroad in war zones who are missing their families during the holidays. Artie wheels his chair over to the piano and sings, "I'll Be Home for Christmas."

As the students are filing out of the classroom, Puck starts complaining to Will about the lack of coolness in the songs and how he has a certain reputation to maintain. Will looks at him and says, "Okay, I can see you need some help. I have two words to say to you: Frank Sinatra. He always has your back because he can swing or do seduce with ballads. Now get started."

Scene 14 A Reception room with a going away sign for Carl, Thursday evening

Will and Shelby Corcoran come in the door and Emma greets them as Will introduces his date. Emma remembers that she was the director of Vocal Adrenaline. Shelby corrects her by saying that she has found a job teaching music and voice at the community college which has worked out quite well since she now has a child and the college has a day care. Carl comes over to the three of them and interrupts by saying that the Drill Team would like to sing a special song to Emma. Carl invites Will to join them, whispering in his ear the title of the song. She blushes and then they all start singing, "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree." While they are singing, we see Will looking at Emma and helby is quite aware of his interest.

Scene 15: The Glee Club Music Room, Friday afternoon

Will is addressing the group.

" I have some good news. We are scheduled for a week from tomorrow to sing for the Veterans, in the afternoon. This means formal concert attire- think prom. That means the girls in formal dresses and the boys in tuxes." The students start groaning and Will continues, " These people earned our respect before we were born and they deserve our best. This also means that we can extend our challenge for another week. Some additional groaning occurs. "Okay, let's see what we have today."

Both Quinn and Sam step forward. Mr. Shuester is about admonish them about the assignment when she says, "Its okay Mr. Shue, we're each singing our own song." Sam plays guitar while Quinn sings, "Ain't Misbehavin." He then segues into "Honeysuckle Rose".

Scene 16: Football stadium stands, Friday evening

It is Friday night and we see Will sitting in the stands and for a nanosecond he thinks he sees Sue in a Women's Army Corps uniform instead of her usual track suit, commanding the Cheerios and the school marching band to assemble for half time. Emma Peabody is sitting next to him and on his other side is Kurt, his father and Finn's mother..

As the band starts to march onto the field, we hear the "St. Louis Blues March" and we see the Cheerios perform a cheerleading routine in time to the music.

Scene 17: The Glee Club Music Room, next week

"There are still a few of you that have not completed this assignment. Do we have any volunteers?"

Mike Chang reluctantly raises his hand and Tina gives him a little push. He walks over to the piano and hands his sheet music to the pianist. Will is peering over the shoulder of the pianist and gives a little chuckle. Mike not only sings, but dances to "Beat Me Daddy Eight to the Bar" which is played in boogie woogie style.

Scene 18: The Glee Club Music, later that same week

Will is addressing the group and he is focusing on those who have not completed the challenge. I don't want to sound like a nag, but we've had an extra week for this challenge, the time is now, Puck, Santana and Finn. Noticing that Finn is absent, he asked, "Where is Finn?" Rachel shakes her head..

Santana approaches the piano with her sheet music and hands it to the pianist. Her song is Ellington's "Creole Love Call."

Puck tells the class that he needs some help and walks out into the hall and returns with the jazz band. He then provides a rendition of "I've Got You Under My Skin."

Scene 19: Veterans Residential Facility, Saturday afternoon

At first we just see New Directions in their formal attire.

Mr. Shuester is introducing the glee club as New Directions and friends. The first friend is Kurt who walks up to the microphone and sings "Jitterbug Waltz. "

The next two friends are Shelbyand April Rhodes who sing the Mercer song "This Time The Dreams On Me." as each of them are singing, we see a "memory" montage of each of the singers with Will:

Mr. Brooks returns to the Veterans Facility plays and sings, "Don't Get Around Much Any More. " He is joined by Will as they take turns singing the words.

Brittany talks to the veterans about how important Christmas is to her and recognizes that the holidays were also an important time for the veterans and then sings "Have Your Self a Merry Little Christmas."

She is followed by Sue Sylvester, Coach Beiste and Emma Peabody dressed in Women's Army Corps uniforms singing Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B ala The Andrews Sisters.

Finn approaches the microphone, Rachel looks worried; both she and Kurt join Finn on each side providing literal as well as metaphorical back-up. He talks about how hard it must have been for the veterans to have left their loved ones and vice versa . He then sings, "I'll Be Seeing You."

Mercedes gives us her best Ella with A Tisket A Tasket accompanied by the Jazz Band..

Mr. Shuester and the entire cast sing Tuxedo Junction as the finale.

The Final cene: Bread Stix, later that same evening

The past and present McKinley High School football coaches are toasting each other at the table. Ken says, "Here's looking at you kid." She smiles.


End file.
